Un Maravilloso Sueño
by Firework471
Summary: Finalmente Pepper le confiesa sus sentimientos a Tony, pero sucederá algo realmente inesperado.


**Es algo que se me ocurrió, creo que ha habido ideas parecidas, pero no sé, pensé en esta.**

**IM:AA no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un Maravilloso Sueño

Tenía que hacerlo hoy, ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, pero hoy, hoy le voy a decir a Tony lo que siento por él.

Estoy llegando a la academia, ¿Dónde estará?, siempre que lo busco no lo encuentro, probablemente no ha llegado, con eso de que todavía en la madrugada está en la armería, mmm, supongo que puedo esperarlo en el salón de clases.

Voy caminando hacia biología, me siento en una banca cerca de la ventana mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que Tony llegue. Nada. ¿Por qué no llega?

Comienza la clase pero no aparece, estoy empezando a pensar que confesarle mis sentimientos no sea ya tan buena idea, pero no. Me convenzo de ello diciéndome que ya es tiempo de que se entere.

La clase termina y tenemos cinco minutos antes de la siguiente sesión.

Sigo buscándolo y no lo veo por ningún lado. Pienso un momento hasta que se me viene a la mente un nombre "Rhodey", ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?, vaya, estar pensando en todo este asunto ni me había acordado de nuestro amigo.

Corro a preguntarle porque Tony no había llegado aún pero su respuesta es incierta, no lo sabe y supone que estaría con su armadura dando vueltas por la ciudad y que tal vez llegaría en el almuerzo.

Le doy las gracias desilusionada. Vuelvo a dirigirme a clases a esperar el periodo libre e ir a la terraza para ver si se encuentra ahí.

…

Finalmente después de ejercicios de física y clases de música me dirijo hacia el último piso de la escuela.

Abro la puerta y ahí está él. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo, nervios o felicidad, no sé lo que siento.

Camino a dónde se encuentra sentado y lo imito.

Al parecer ya me había escuchado llegar pues en cuanto me senté me abrazó y me saludo.

-Hola a ti también Tony.- Le respondo empezándoseme a hacer un nudo en la garganta, "tú puedes Pepper" me digo a mi misma.

-Emmm, ¿Tony?- Me voltea a ver.

-¿Qué pasó Pepper?

-Es que, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Su cara se convierte de feliz a preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa pero no dejaría de cumplir mi propósito.

-No, todo está bien, bueno casi.

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- "Es ahora o nunca" pienso.

-Tony yo, tengo que decirte que… desde que nos conocimos he sentido ciertos… amm ciertos sentimientos hacia ti, y que no son solamente… de…de amistad.

El me observa un rato. No veo expresión alguna en su rostro. ¿Felicidad? ¿Desilusión? ¿Enojo?

¿Qué está pensando de lo que le acabo de decir?

De repente se levanta y yo hago lo mismo. "Oh no, ¿por qué lo hice?"

Pero no pude estar más equivocada cuando me abraza y me levanta del suelo dándome vueltas.

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Pepper!, soy un tonto, debí ser yo quién te confesara primero mis sentimientos.

Esperen, acabe de decir lo que creo que dijo. Él me… ¿quiere?, ¿igual que yo a él?

Notó que se da cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Creíste que no sentía lo mismo?- Me pregunta muy satisfecho de lo que estaba pasando aun teniéndome entre sus brazos.

-Ammmmm, pues sí… yo… pensé que tal vez no…- tartamudeo, no sé ni siquiera si esto es real, ¿está pasando?, es extraordinario, Tony también me quiere como yo a él.

-Pepper, desde hace mucho tiempo, igual que tú o más he estado enamorado de ti, tú eres la persona que me ha gustado todo este tiempo.

No me lo creo, ¿esto en serio sí está pasando?

Sonrío de felicidad y alegría al igual que él y nos abrazamos, muy juntos y yo pensando en lo emocionante de este momento.

Al fin Tony y yo estaríamos juntos como tantas veces había soñado.

…

Oscuridad. ¿Dónde estoy?

Noto que estoy acostada en algo suave y cómodo.

Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Oh no.- susurro.

Tomo mi celular. "5:03"

Me siento triste, feliz, pero también sola. No sé qué hacer.

Me volteo en mi cama viendo hacia la ventana.

Todo había sido tan real, tan vívido, tan creíble, tan, tan mágico.

Pero no, es la primera vez que sucede así, tengo que pensar mejor. Estoy en la realidad. En esa realidad donde Tony quiere a alguien, pero ese alguien no soy yo.

Suspiro.

Al fin Tony y yo estábamos juntos como tantas veces había _soñado_.

Como tantas veces había **soñado**.

Pero solo había sido eso, un muy, muy maravilloso SUEÑO.

**Oooooooooo, ya séeeee, horrible ¿no?, bueno, ¿les ha pasado algo similar? Mmmm :/**

**Así que desde que lo leyeron díganme que les pareció :) **


End file.
